The invention relates to an integrated circuit arrangement containing at least one npn bipolar transistor and a pnp bipolar transistor. The npn bipolar transistor contains, in the following order in a manner adjoining one another:                an n-doped first edge region, which is also referred to as a collector region,        a p-doped base region, and        a further n-doped edge region, which is also referred to as an emitter region.        
The pnp bipolar transistor contains, in the following order in a manner adjoining one another:                a p-doped edge region, which is also referred to as a collector region,        an n-doped base region, and        a further p-doped edge region, which is also referred to as an emitter region.        
The emitter regions are usually doped more highly than the collector regions. The doping of the base region is usually higher than the doping of the emitter region.
The edge regions and the base region of a transistor are arranged in monocrystalline semiconductor material. Situated in a base terminal region is a cutout, below which the base region of the pnp transistor is arranged. In the case of the npn transistor, a monocrystalline layer is produced in a cutout of an insulating layer in order to improve the electrical properties of the transistor, for example the so-called transition frequency, for example through the use of two mutually adjoining monocrystalline layers with mutually different basic material.
Such an integrated circuit arrangement is disclosed for example in the German patent specification DE 199 58 062 C2, wherein an additional siliciding is also carried out, but the latter may also be omitted.